Jogando Verde
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Uma festa de noivado surpresa, uma discussão e um maço de cartas. Mudar a mente de uma garota pode dar muito trabalho. Kurama que o diga... [Kurama&Botan]


**Jogando Verde**

_Madam Spooky_

_

* * *

_

**Retratação:** Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence. Ainda não foi dessa vez que meu plano infalível para roubar o Kurama deu certo, mas há sempre um dia seguinte... u.u

**Nota: **Sobre o fanfic: Uma festa, SAP (só um pouco), diálogos nada a ver e um Kurama e uma Botan um tanto quanto OOCs. É só para rir mesmo... (...)

**_Presente para Isa_** – você tem que parar de me encorajar a publicar essas coisas estranhas! Ò.ó

_

* * *

_

– Então, querida, como está seu camarão?

Shiore Hatanaka sorriu para mim e eu desejei que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse para os confins da Terra misericordiosamente naquele momento. Olhei para o lado, onde Kurama conversava o mais alegremente que se podia imaginar em se tratando dele, ignorando completamente meus olhares assassinos, e sorri de volta maquinalmente. Como ele tinha tido a coragem de fazer uma coisa daquelas comigo? Eu fiz a pergunta pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez. Aquilo tudo tinha que ser um sonho. Não, um pesadelo! Era de Kurama que eu estava falando. Levar uma garota com que você mal manteve uma ou duas conversas educadas durante os últimos três anos, desavisada, e apresenta-la a mãe como sua noiva era algo que nem mesmo Yusuke faria, o que dizer então dele?

Permaneci parada, em silêncio, tentando ao máximo passar despercebida diante dos parentes que insistiam em me cumprimentar e abraçar. Raios! Eu podia ter pego o maldito remo, dado uma desculpa para me afastar e sumir dali. Bom, não exatamente nessa ordem, claro. O único motivo pelo qual não o fiz foi pela possibilidade de mais tarde ficar sozinha com Kurama. E mata-lo da maneira mais lenta e cruel que eu podia imaginar.

Quando o jantar terminou, me sentei em uma cadeira na sala, convenientemente afastada, com uma taça de champanhe na mão. Vez por outra ouvia alguém passar balançando os braços, chamando por Shuuichi Minamino para logo juntar-se a ele no meio da sala, onde assumia o papel de centro das atenções com um sorriso educado, acenos ocasionais e comentários breves. A maioria dos que o cercavam eram mulheres jovens, usando vestidos curtos e sorrindo sedutoramente. Olhei para as minhas próprias roupas, os jeans desbotados e a camiseta azul larga demais. Qualquer um que não soubesse diria que eu era uma empregada irresponsável que resolvera se sentar discretamente para aproveitar-se da bebida da festa.

Já estava no quarto champanhe quando percebi que as pessoas em volta começavam a se dissipar. Shiore agora se despedia de um casal à porta e o grupo em volta de Shuuichi tinha se reduzido às mulheres que eu vira antes. Carranqueei, sentindo-me irritada por ele me largar ali a mercê de qualquer um que pudesse vir perguntar como nos conhecemos e nos vimos apaixonados, sem uma desculpa melhor que "é dessas coisas que acontecem na vida", quando percebi sua expressão que tentava ao máximo camuflar o aborrecimento. Sorri ironicamente, sabendo exatamente o que eu tinha que fazer.

Aproximei-me lentamente por trás das garotas, falando apenas quando estava perto o suficiente para assustá-las com meu aparecimento repentino.

– Se divertindo muito, querido? – tive o cuidado de pronunciar a última palavra como mais ênfase. – Quando você disse que ia encontrar um passatempo até podermos ficar sozinhos eu imaginei que estivesse falando de jogar cartas ou algo assim. – balancei a cabeça. – Esqueça Shuuichi, não vou aceitar ninguém hoje partilhando da nossa festinha particular, você já teve provas de que isso não dá certo.

As garotas me olharam como se eu tivesse duas cabeças e trataram de se afastar. Kurama deu um pequeno sorriso antes de me encarar.

– Eu não sei se agradeço por você ter me livrado delas ou se me mato antes que a minha mãe fique sabendo disso – ele cruzou os braços e intensificou o olhar. – Quanto champanhe você andou bebendo, Botan?

Quanto champanhe eu andei bebendo... Diabos que o carreguem! Quem ele pensa que é para controlar o que eu bebo? Não estava fora do meu juízo ou teria feito um escândalo e falado para quem quisesse ouvir que não estávamos noivos coisa nenhuma, que provavelmente ele estava apenas tentando agradar a família, fingindo que tinha uma garota e pretendendo os enrolar com isso pelos próximos cinqüenta anos. Olhei em volta, doida para avistar uma garrafa de onde eu pudesse beber um pouco mais. Felizmente não encontrei; de repente derramar a bebida na cabeça dele tinha me parecido bem mais interessante.

– Você me deve uma explicação!

Kurama aproximou-se como se para me confidenciar alguma coisa.

– Aquelas mulheres não significam nada para mim, meu bem, eu só estava sendo educado – ele levou a mão ao queixo pensativamente. – Sabe que você nunca me pareceu fazer o tipo ciumento?

– Não, mas eu faço o tipo violento. Você tem cinco segundos para me dizer por que eu virei sua noiva de um dia para o outro ou vou bater com o remo na sua cabeça.

Ele inclinou o pescoço levemente para o lado.

– É uma questão de múltipla escolha?

Por um instante eu realmente estive a ponto de fazer exatamente o que acabara de falar. Kurama leu alguma coisa a respeito no meu olhar e me segurou pelo pulso, conduzindo-me para perto da janela onde poderíamos falar sem que ninguém nos interrompesse. A caminho, os convidados piscavam e davam sinais de apoio. Quanto mais sorriam, mais irritada eu ficava. Talvez aquelas quatro taças de champanhe tivessem mesmo sido um pouco demais.

– Agora sim, você pode descarregar todo o seu ódio em cima de mim – Kurama disse, sempre sorrindo. Ele era reservado demais para deixar que os outros aprendessem sobre ele, mas uma coisa eu sabia, os únicos sorrisos que ele espalhava tão livremente eram os carregados de sarcasmo. – Não economize palavras, Botan, nosso relacionamento é baseado na confiança.

Eu levantei a mão, com intenção de dar-lhe socos no peito exatamente como fazem as mulheres despeitadas em filmes românticos mesmo sabendo que não surtiria nenhum efeito. A cena não importava, desde que chamasse a atenção de todos ao fato de que eu não era noiva dele. O problema era que eu não estava lidando com um simples rapaz recém-saído da adolescência a quem eu pudesse manipular com histerismo. Ele me segurou sem esforço algum.

– Que relacionamento? – perguntei com olhos estreitados. – Oh, sim, claro, você me disse "boa noite" hoje cedo. Acho que estava sendo educado para me convencer a dar uma volta com você, ir até sua casa e virar sua noiva!

– É tão ruim assim ser minha noiva? – ele lançou um sorriso ensaiado a um grupo de mulheres do outro lado da sala que, imediatamente, desmancharam-se em risadinhas. Girei os olhos. – Você viu? Nem todo mundo partilha da sua opinião. Aposto que uma delas gostaria de casar-se comigo. Isso, claro, se nós não estivéssemos juntos.

– Mas nós não estamos!

Minha voz soou rouca e mais alta do que eu pretendera, mas foi uma coisa boa, uma vez que Kurama me olhou parecendo um pouco mais sério. A impressão durou apenas até o instante em que ele abriu a boca novamente.

– Se você está chateada, podemos começar agora aquela festinha que da qual falou mais cedo... Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer convidar mais ninguém?

Minhas mãos mais uma vez voaram contra ele, mas foram firmemente contidas antes de atingirem seu propósito. Quem era aquele e o que tinha feito com Kurama? Não pude deixar de pensar que talvez eu tivesse caído nas mãos de algum youkai cujo ataque envolvesse gases alucinógenos. Mas, sendo assim, por que haveria eu de imaginar o gentil Shuuichi Minamino como um Casanova sarcástico e levemente depravado em seus comentários?

– Se você não me der aquela explicação, juro que vou gritar.

– Não está um pouco cedo para isso?

Meu rosto devia estar mais vermelho que os cabelos dele quando eu disse:

– Você não vai poder dizer que eu não avisei!

Eu teria gritado. Teria mesmo. Ia elevar minha voz pela sala, fazendo todos saberem que seu adorado Shuuichi tinha coagido uma menina inocente a vir com ele a uma festa, sem mesmo estar vestida para a ocasião, e a transformado em noiva dele quando o mais próximo que foi falado sobre o assunto foram um ou dois comentários sucintos sobre como casamentos eram a única coisa que pareciam ser exatamente iguais em quaisquer dos mundos. O que me impediu foram os braços muito mais fortes de Kurama me impelindo contra a parede e os lábios entreabertos dele empurrando-se contra os meus.

Mais tarde eu me perguntaria se estava suficientemente grogue para não reagir àquilo. Ou se talvez apenas não tivesse sido tão ruim assim.

Quando ele se afastou, parecia menos provocador e um pouco ansioso. Quanto a mim, fiquei piscando os olhos repetidamente, ainda tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Kurama tinha me beijado. Simples assim. E agora estava me encarando como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntei debilmente.

– Você quer dizer agora ou de uma maneira geral?

– Qual a diferença?

– Bom – disse ele. – De uma maneira geral, fui eu quem te trouxe aqui, mas agora mesmo você está pensando no que dizer sobre o fato do seu noivo tê-la beijado sem pedir permissão. Não que ele precise de uma. Confiança, lembra?

– Você não é meu noivo – repeti, agora já sem tanta ênfase.

– Isso me ajuda em alguma coisa?

– Se você admite isso, me ajuda a mudar de idéia sobre gritar com você – respondi. – E... Eu... Acho que devo ir embora.

Virei-me para sair, encarando a porta como se fosse a única luz em uma sala completamente escura. De certa maneira era, levando em conta que Kurama estava começando a me deixar assustada. Será que dali em diante eu seria obrigada a conviver com dois Yusukes? E, espere um segundo, eu não tinha mesmo dado permissão para ninguém me beijar!

Voltei para onde estava, encontrando aquele estranho que se parecia com um dos meus amigos de cabeça abaixada, parecendo pensativo.

– Eu não dei mesmo permissão para que me beijasse. Que espécie de maníaco você é?

Ele levantou a cabeça, com uma expressão que lembrava a de um menino envergonhado ao ser repreendido.

– Você gostou?

– Não!

– Não tentou se afastar...

– Você estava me segurando.

– Suas pernas estavam livres, podia ter tentado me chutar.

– Você queria que eu tentasse te chutar?

– Não!

– Posso chutar agora se faz tanta questão.

– Eu já ouvi falar de muitas fantasias estranhas, mas nenhuma envolvendo chutes...

Ele era absurdamente irritante. O que estava tentando fazer afinal? Se livrar de mim para o resto da vida? Pensei na situação calmamente, tentando tirar uma moral no meio de tudo aquilo. Kurama me leva até a casa dele, me apresenta a todos como se eu fosse sua noiva sem prévio aviso, me beija... Isso sem pesar os comentários nada inocentes. Talvez ele estivesse drogado. Nada mais lógico. Alguma das plantas dele o tinha atacado enquanto dormia, fazendo-o voltar aos anos das conquistas do Youko, se é que ele fizera alguma. Mas o que eu podia fazer a respeito? Bater nele até que recuperasse o juízo?

– Eu não fiquei maluco, Botan, se é isso que está pensando.

Dei um salto, surpresa pela interrupção, e lancei a ele um olhar ofendido.

– É bom você não estar lendo a minha mente.

– Eu não tenho um jagan nem esse tipo de costume.

– Você também não costumava me dar beijos em público, ou em qualquer outra ocasião, e menos ainda fazer comentários pervertidos.

Ele sorriu de lado.

– Você ainda não era minha noiva.

Aquela altura quase todos os convidados haviam ido embora, com exceção de um homem que conversava com o padrasto de Kurama e uma menina na companhia do irmão dele. A lembrança do comentário sobre a festinha particular me voltou à mente e eu estremeci.

Quando o champanhe começa a subir a cabeça, está na hora de ir embora.

– É melhor eu ir mesmo. Não sei o que você tem, mas espero que tenha passado amanhã. Assim nós poderemos conversar ou você pode voltar a me ignorar como geralmente faz.

Mal dei um passo, senti novamente a mão de Kurama me segurar. Virei-me furiosa, pronta a gritar com ele, mas a expressão séria de seu rosto me fez silenciar.

– Está zangada? – ele perguntou.

– Zangada, eu? – respondi sarcasticamente. – Por você ter enlouquecido, encarnado o Casanova e mentido para toda sua família que nós vamos nos casar? Por que eu estaria zangada? Isso acontece comigo pelo menos três vezes por semana.

Eu esperava que Kurama entendesse que não tinha agido bem me usando naquela brincadeira de mau gosto e se desculpasse, mas, para meu completo desconcertamento, ele apenas usou a deixa para rir e me segurar com as duas mãos. Olhei de esgoela para trás bem a tempo de ver Shiore piscar para o filho e conduzir todos os que ainda estava na casa para a outra sala. Estávamos prestes a ficar sozinhos.

– É agora que eu começo a gritar?

– Não me dê idéias...

– Kurama!

– Botan?

– Eu odeio você! – empurrei-o para longe a cruzei os braços. Devia estar parecendo uma criança emburrada, mas não podia evitar. Aquele estranho a minha frente estava me deixando maluca.

– Não odeia não – ele respondeu, sempre sorrindo.

– Ah, eu odeio sim.

De repente percebi que eu estava parada na sala, longe das mãos dele, com apenas o ar me separando da porta. Olhei para Kurama desafiadoramente. Quando ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, minhas pernas já se moviam o mais rápido possível na direção da porta.

Parei ao tocar na maçaneta, arriscando a olhar para trás. Ao contrário do que esperava, ele continuava no mesmo lugar. Suspirei desconsoladamente. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

– Está trancada, não é? – perguntei.

– É você quem está dizendo.

Ele começou a caminhar na minha direção e me encolhi contra a parede. Se olhares pudessem matar, estava certa de que o grande ex-ladrão do Makai teria caído duro ali mesmo.

– Me deixe ir! – ordenei.

– Tão cedo? – ele aproximou-se o suficiente para sussurrar no meu ouvido. – A festa mal começou.

Kurama se afastou devagar, me olhando intensamente. Perguntei-me como nunca tinha percebido o quanto os olhos dele eram bonitos. Eu poderia passar uma vida inteira olhando para eles do jeito que estavam agora, com um brilho desprovido de sentimentos, um mistério oferecendo-se para ser desvendado.

– Decidiu ficar mais um pouco?

Claro, ele tinha que falar com aquele tom debochado e estragar todo o clima.

– Por que eu?

– Como...?

– Por que eu? – repeti, esperando estar fazendo a pergunta certa. Se ele não queria dar uma explicação para a palhaçada a qual me submeteu, que pelo menos me dissesse por tinha sido justamente eu a escolhida.

– Gosto de você – ele deu de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

– Você não gosta de mim.

– Por que sente tanto prazer em me contrariar?

– Quando uma pessoa normal gosta de uma garota, ele a convida para sair, não arma uma festa de noivado surpresa! – defendi-me.

– Eu sou um Youko de mais de mil anos. Acha realmente que me encaixo no perfil de pessoa normal? – ele riu.

– Você tem um lado humano! Sabe muito bem...

– Você falou sobre cartas mais cedo... Você joga?

– Que?

– Cartas, sabe? Truco, pôquer, canastra...

Ok, Kurama estava mesmo maluco. Eu reclamo sobre as atitudes estranhas dele e vem me perguntar se jogo cartas. O que viria a seguir? Por que a galinha atravessa a estrada?

– Não, eu não jogo cartas – respondi impacientemente. – Não me diga que teve uma vontade súbita de jogar em meio a nossa conversa.

– Não, eu também nunca aprendi a jogar nada disso, o que pensa? Que sou alguma espécie de desocupado?

Irritante!

– Então...

– Mas eu proponho um jogo. Está vendo aquela estante do outro lado da sala? – ele apontou para um grande móvel de madeira de lei colado à parede oposta. – Dentro daquela primeira gaveta há um jogo completo de cartas. Sugiro que eu vá até lá e a traga até aqui, então cada um de nós vai retirar uma carta...

– Um estúpido jogo para ver quem tira a carta maior? – girei os olhos entediadamente.

– Isso mesmo. Se você ganhar, eu te deixo ir embora.

As coisas estavam começando a ficar interessantes.

– E o que acontece se você ganhar?

– Adivinha.

Ele não esperou que eu respondesse, aparentemente estava declarando o que íamos fazer, não pedindo minha opinião. O assisti silenciosamente atravessar a sala até o armário, abrir a gaveta e tirar o maço de cartas para em seguida voltar a fechá-la. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso provocativo e fez o caminho de volta. "Adivinha", ele tinha dito. O que aquilo podia significar? Ele não podia estar falando sério sobre festas particulares, podia? Aquele era Kurama, droga! Um pouco fora de si, mas ainda Kurama. Eu não tinha motivo para começar a ficar nervosa.

Mas eu estava ficando assim mesmo.

Quando ele parou na minha frente e estendeu as cartas, comecei a me arrepender por ter ficado calado ao invés de negar escandalosamente. O que aconteceria seu eu perdesse? Olhei para o lado, para a sala onde os convidados restantes na festa deveriam estar, mas as luzes estavam apagadas agora. Só podia ser uma espécie de conspiração para me deixar sozinha com aquele Kurama levemente pervertido.

– Você primeiro.

Ele estendeu as cartas para mim com um sorriso malicioso. Eu tinha dito levemente?

Respirei fundo e retirei a primeira carta que toquei. Não queria estender aquilo por muito tempo. Que diferença fazia escolher se eu não sabia mesmo qual era qual?

– Valete de espadas! – Kurama declarou, sempre com um sorriso.

Olhei para a carta em minha mão e suspirei aliviada. Pelo que eu sabia sobre seus valores, tinha sido uma escolha de sorte, eu tinha muitas chances de sair vencedora.

– Escolha e vamos acabar logo com isso – ordenei mais confiante. – Preciso ir embora.

Ele nem sequer olhou para o que estava fazendo, reorganizou o maço e retirou a carta de cima.

– Ás de espadas!

– Isso! – gritei.

– Eu ganhei – ele sorriu.

– Ganhou nada! Ás não é o mesmo que um? Minha carta vale mais que a sua.

– Se conhecesse um mínimo sobre jogos saberia que o Ás geralmente vale mais do que qualquer outra carta. Claro que eu ganhei! Quanto aquela festa...

– Trapaceiro!

Eu sabia! Eu tinha tido um pressentimento que aquilo não ia dar certo. Kurama só podia estar bêbado. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei disputar um jogo de cartas com alguém nesse estado?

– Você é uma má perdedora, Botan... – disse ele sempre com aquele sorriso.

– Sou nada, você que está tentando me enrolar.

– Quer tirar outra vez?

– Não!

– Eu digo que eu ganhei...

– E eu digo que você perdeu.

– Então acho que nós dois ganhamos...

– Hum? O que quer dizer exatamente com isso?

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, prendendo meu corpo contra a parede. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele tocando meu rosto enquanto ele falava, os olhos verdes me olhando novamente daquela maneira intensa e hipnótica.

– Eu tenho um lado youkai que não sabe receber uma recusa, Botan. Quando eu quero uma coisa, dou um jeito para que todos saibam que ela pertence a mim e a mais ninguém.

– Eu... Eu não sou uma coisa – balbuciei em um tom de voz só um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

– Eu sei.

Lá estava eu, com as mãos firmemente cerradas em punho, o corpo colado a parede, sem emitir nenhuma reação enquanto Kurama segurava o meu rosto e me beijava novamente. Lembrei-me do que ele disse antes, sobre meus pés estarem livres, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de chutá-lo. Inferno se eu queria que ele parasse. Os movimentos tranqüilos dos lábios dele, as mãos que seguravam firmemente as minhas faces, tudo era de um contraste violento a toda a atitude descarada de antes. Ele tinha me deixado confusa sobre suas verdadeiras intenções e eu sabia que já tinha tirado dele o máximo do que ousaria falar claramente. O que eu podia fazer além de aproveitar?

Ele afastou-se de mim lentamente, ainda com aquele olhar. Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fui interrompida com sua afirmação pronunciada com descaso:

– Você pode ir embora agora.

– Que?

– Na verdade, a porta estava aberta o tempo todo – ele deu de ombros. – Já que nós dois ganhamos, acho que é justo que eu atenda o seu desejo.

– Mas... – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Primeiro ele me seduzia descaradamente e quando eu estava começando a apreciar a coisa, me mandava ir embora. Homens! Youkais! Ah, droga... – Você quer que eu vá embora?

– Está ficando tarde.

– Tarde demais para uma garota indefesa andar sozinha pela rua!

– A iluminação pública do meu bairro é excelente. Além disso, você chega em casa voando, se é que me entende.

– Vai mesmo me deixar ir embora?

– Até me retiro se a deixo mais à vontade.

– Tem certeza...?

– Eu sou um cavalheiro.

– Mas e se eu não quiser ir embora?

– Não pode ficar na minha sala a noite toda.

Desgraçado! Era aquele o jogo dele. Primeiro me deixava completamente maluca com aquela conversa estranha sobre festas e nem quero lembrar mais o que, depois me fazia colocar os malditos hormônios acima dos meus pudores e agora agia como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

– Você não vai me fazer implorar!

– Mas implorar o que? – ele sorriu inocentemente.

– Eu nunca odiei ninguém tanto quanto te odeio nesse momento, Kurama.

– Eu já disse que você fica especialmente adorável quando está zangada?

Quando eu vi o sorriso voltar e ele me encarar novamente com aquela expressão no olhar, não tive nenhuma dúvida do que aconteceria.

– Pensando bem, acho que não posso deixar minha noiva sair sozinha por ai, mesmo que ainda não seja tão tarde, não é mesmo?

– Quer saber, acho que o Ás realmente é a carta de maior valor.

E no final das contas, acabou que ele tinha razão. A festa estava apenas começando.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**


End file.
